Concurso contraataque Corporal investigation
by MaybellApril
Summary: Para el concurso del grupo LeviHanji :) Pareja Rivaille x Hanji, Tema: Viendo películas en casa. Summary: Rivaille esta solo y con una TV 3D de 72' la cual esta aburrido de utilizar, Hanji necesita ayuda con una investigación y llega de la nada a su apartamento, ¿Podrán las películas en 3D, provocar intensas situaciones entre ambos?


**_Dejare la explicación luego de la lectura, por favor siéntate, lee y disfruta :) _**

**_Declaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic son propiedad de Isayama troll sama, si fueran míos, esta es la hora que el amor y la pasión erótica estarían explotando en este instante tanto en el manga como en el anime._**

**_Advertencia: Fuerte contenido sexual, algunas palabras fuertes, si eres de mente sensible o no te gusta el lemon, por favor ruego que te retires :)  
(No pondré restricciones de edad por motivos obvios, tengo 15 (?))_**

**_Titulo: La mejor forma de investigar, es con tu propio cuerpo_**

**_Concurso: "El contraataque"  
Pareja: Levi x Hanji  
Tema: Viendo películas en casa.  
Genero: Alternative Universe (AU)  
Tipo de narrador: Focalización cero, Omnisciente. _**

**_Sin más… Va! :D_**

Su última adquisición le había permitido horas de relajación y experiencia de verdadera emoción, esto le ayudaba un poco a pasar los aburridos y solitarios días de vacaciones. Y es que no cualquier persona puede darse el lujo de tener una TV 3D en su casa y sentarse a disfrutar de esas maravillas casi realistas que rosan la punta de la nariz.

Pero él aun se sentía aburrido, el estar sentado todo el día, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro y visualizando repetidas veces las mismas películas lo hacían sentirse monótono, (irónico).

Estaba solitario, y fácilmente se percibía, le faltaba algo, y ese "algo" no se llenaría con una pantalla tridimensional de 72''.

Tomó su teléfono celular, ¿quizá podría marcar al número de algún amigo para juntarse y pasar el rato?

- Eso es de maricas –Pensó y dejo el móvil en el mismo sitio en el que lo había encontrado. Cayo rendido en su sofá (no menor por cierto, y muy cómodo).

Perdió el sentido y un poco la noción del tiempo, estaba quedándose dormido.

Fue, hasta que un fuerte golpe lo despertó, y como acto reflejo se paró en posición de ataque, se relajó cuando se percató que solo tocaban su puerta…

– ¿Quién será a esta hora? –El reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana, él en tanto abrió, con la misma dicción seria que lo caracterizaba. Se sorprendió internamente cuando vio a la chica que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta – ¿Qué haces aq…?

– ¡Oh!, ¡Rivaille!, ¡venía a mostrarte unos nuevos avances que tuve en el laboratorio esta noche! –La chica entró emocionada al departamento, sin la autorización del chico, que quedó sosteniendo la puerta, sin siquiera mover un musculo. Ella parecía sumergida en algunos papeles y al parecer no notaba nada a su alrededor.

– Fuera… – Le dijo el moreno, apuntando con su índice la salida, Hanji lo miro, incrédula.

– ¿Ha? – Preguntó ladeando la cabeza, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes, antes de que a la fémina le llamara la atención la gran pantalla negra que reposaba en la pared.

Su mirada se iluminó y corrió a tirarse al sofá, tomó los lentes 3D que colocó por sobre sus propias gafas (sin mencionar que los papeles que llevaba los desparramó por el piso antes de sentarse) y se quedó estática mirando la pantalla, Lance suspiró rendido, cerró la puerta y avanzó hasta colocarse frente a ella.

– ¡Wooooow!, ¡estos lentes de verdad hacen que las cosas se vean en 3D! –gritó emocionada la castaña –¡Te ves muy cerca!

– ¿Se puede saber… –el chico le arrebato del rostro los lentes a Hanji – …cómo te enteraste de que vivía aquí? – Frunció el ceño al verla tan relajada, ella soltó una diminuta sonrisa.

– Te seguí el otro día, ¿sabes?, estoy estudiando el comportamiento masculino, es algo interesante ver como los hombres son tan… –Mientras hablaba una venita de ira apareció en la cabeza del moreno, ¿lo siguió?, ¿Qué acaso ella era una psicópata y el su víctima?, la chica seguía hablando pero él no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención, estaba preocupado de cómo sacarla de ahí, para luego seguir con su infinito aburrimiento – Es por eso que quiero ver una película – Logro captar las últimas palabras de su compañera ¿Había entendido bien?, ¿Ella quería ver una película con él?, no, era el colmo.

– NO –Dijo cortante, ella lo miro con ojos de cachorro, antes de ponerse de rodillas y aferrarse a sus piernas para rogarle ver el film.

– Por favor… ¡es por la ciencia! –El moreno no entendía nada de lo que decía, pero pronto cayó en la cuenta de que sería mejor ver una película y esperara que Hanji se fuera pacíficamente, a tratar de echarla de su hogar y soportar sus infantiles pataletas.

Cuando Rivaille autorizo a la chica a ver una película junto a él, esta corrió emocionada a la cocina para preparar palomitas y ponerse algo más cómodo. Después vino una tensa discusión de veinte minutos por decidirse que film verían y por fin, sentarse a verla, separados por al menos dos metros de sofá.

Quedaron con ver "Encuentros de Ultratumba". En un principio Levi se había opuesto, ya que según él, la había visto más de veinte veces la última semana, alegando que era una película absurda y sin sentido, para luego advertirle a la morena que moriría de miedo.

Hanji en cambio, dijo que el miedo era solo para los bebes y que no se asustaría.

Grave error, cuando comenzó la película, a medida que las escenas pasaban y el misterio del manicomio donde los protagonistas se encontraban se iba revelando. Hanji se ponía cada vez más nerviosa y se acercaba más a su amigo.

_"_–_¿Qué es eso? – La cámara enfocaba un charco de sangre en el suelo, donde seguía goteando desde el techo, luego encamina hacia arriba donde un hombre sin ojos y sin lengua, con su boca llena de sangre grita y se tira encima del camarógrafo" _(Parecía que saliera de la tele y se dirigía hacia ellos)

– ¡OH POR DIOS! –Gritó Hanji, llevando su mano por accidente hacia la entrepierna de Rivaille, dio un fuerte apretón, lo que sorprendió al moreno y lo hizo gemir (muy bien camuflado, ya que pareció un grito)

– ¿¡Pero Hanji, que mierda haces!? –Trató de empujarla y sacar la extremidad de la chica de esa zona tan sensible que comenzaba a despertar y lo estaba incomodando. Al parecer, el monstruo satánico ya había desaparecido y los personajes se encontraban más calmados vagando nuevamente por el edificio. Hanji relajó su mano (al parecer no se había dado cuenta de las reacciones que había provocado a la virilidad de su amigo) y siguió comiendo palomitas.

Durante unas cuantas otras escenas, Rivaille siguió tenso y no pudo concentrarse en la película, las hormonas en su cabeza estaban haciendo estragos, tenía una "ligera" gran molestia, de la que necesitaba zafarse antes de que la cuatro ojos se enterara y esta no estaba ayudando mucho, cuando sin querer se fijó en que la chica llevaba tan solo su pijama y este era muy provocador.

"–_No puede ser, por aquí es donde habíamos entrado_ –_Dijo uno de los chicos de la película, la cámara enfocaba hacia un infinito pasillo blanco, consumido por la oscuridad. Caminaban con cautela; cuando llegaron al marco de la puerta el monstruo sin lengua volvió a aparecer gritando y abalanzándose hacia los personajes que no paraban de gritar e intentar huir."_

La escena fue lo suficientemente intensa para que Hanji comenzara a gritar y se encaramara asustada al pecho de su amigo, dejando sus rodillas fuertemente presionadas a los lados de la cadera del moreno, sin tener ni siquiera el cuidado de no ejercer presión entre ambos sexos.

Rivaille ante el semejante grito de su acompañante tomó el control remoto y apagó el aparato, dejándolos a ambos en un mortal silencio, donde la chica se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la camisa de su compañero.

Pasaron unos eternos segundos, Lance se encontraba paralizado, si antes estaba por explotar de la excitación, en este momento dudaba sobre su propio control mental y si sería capaz de dejar a su amiga ilesa ante las perturbadoras ideas que cruzaban su cerebro.

Fijó su vista en los ojos de Hanji, y quedo congelado al ver que lo miraba perversamente, sitio la mano de la fémina nuevamente aprisionar su miembro (esta vez por debajo de la ropa) y una pervertida sonrisa nacer en su rostro.

– ¡Mf! –El chico trató de acallar un gemido, provocado por el movimiento circular que hacia el pulgar de la chica en la punta de su pene, a la vez llevo sus manos hacia la cintura de la chica –Ha… ¡Hanji!, ¿Qué haces? ¡Ahhh!

– Shhhh… Si sigues gritando de esa forma despertaras a tus vecinos –Le tapó la boca con su índice y con la otra mano seguía con sus masajes, Levi se sentía atrapado y la miraba con ojos suplicantes para que esta se detuviera, le parecía extraño, por no decir absolutamente incomodo. Pero ella continuo, soltó una risa quisquillosa y siguió torturándolo, alternando la velocidad de sus caricias.

Silenciosamente, Hanji comenzó a bajar por el cuerpo del chico, hasta llegar a sus abultados pantalones, se deshizo del cierre de estos y junto con los bóxers del moreno los arranco de un solo jalón. Rivaille le agradeció mentalmente por eso.

Se quedo observando impresionada el colosal tamaño del miembro (totalmente desproporcional al porte de su cuerpo) para luego llevarlo sin duda a su boca.

Levi pensó que estaba en un sueño, Hanji parecía una profesional en el sexo oral. Lo hacía a la velocidad perfecta y la cavidad de su boca era un lugar muy placentero. Su gemidos aumentaron y comenzó a palpitar, apretó contra él la cabeza de la castaña indicando que llegaría al clímax, pero esta de mofó de la situación y entre risas lo retiró de su boca, antes de que Rivaille lograra culminar.

– ¡Maldita seas!, ¡Ahhh! –Gimió él – ¡No te detengas!

– Wow… el gran señor Lance Corporal Rivaille le está rogando a la chica cuatro ojos, ¿irónico, no? –Ella reía por lo bajo y él al parecer se estaba olvidando de sus manos y fuerza masculina. Cuando se percató de que poseía ambas cualidades y notó que ella había bajado la guardia, logró hacerse de la situación, dando vuelta sus cuerpos y quedando el encima de ella.

– ¡Oh! –Exclamó ella cuando se dio cuenta de su actual situación (Y posición) –Esto no es justo Rivaille, se supone que aquí soy yo la que da las ord… –Fue acallada con un ósculo del moreno, introdujo su lengua sin permiso (casi forzándola) e intensificaron el beso, Hanji luchaba por conseguir nuevamente el control y Levi para mantenerlo.

Mientras debatían fervientemente por quien estaría en la cima, Levi bajó sus manos hacia la entre pierna de la chica, la rozó por encima de los pantalones y notó que está ya estaba mojada. Se escurrió por sus ropajes, y masajeo el clítoris de la chica circularmente, al igual que ella lo había hecho con él en un principio.

– ¡AAAAH!, ¡Levi! –Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, la respiración de ambos se estaba tornando agitada y los besos ya no alcanzaban a callar los gemidos de la chica.

Rivaille dio una última mima antes de bajar por el cuerpo de la chiquilla; como una bestia destrozo sus prendas bajas y se apodero con fuerza de su vagina, insertando sin delicadeza alguna dos de sus dedos, moviéndolos tan fuerte como los gemidos de ella. Luego de un rato sus gimoteos pasaron a chillidos cuando Levi comenzó a chupar su clítoris, haciendo chasquidos con la lengua.

Hanji ante tanta excitación condujo sus manos hasta la cabeza del chico y la presionó contra sí misma, intensificando todas las sensaciones.

– ¡Ahh! Levi… yo… ¡yo voy! ¡voy a! – Gritó desesperada y encorvando su espalda, Lance frenó en ese instante y rápidamente, antes de que la chica alcanzara a quejarse por su pausa la besó, la tomó de sus caderas, apretando sus nalgas, la elevo y la penetró, dejando escapar un suspiro de ambos.

Esta vez decidió ir más lento, después de todo, su venganza ya la había tenido. Callando los gemidos de la chica a través de cortos y tiernos besos, de vez en cuando cambiando de posición para el poder jugar un poco con sus senos, moviéndose a un ritmo lento y porqué no, algo romántico. Lograron alargar la situación unos minutos más.

Cuando ambos estaban llegando al climax, como si fuera una delicada danza que llega a la cúspide de la música, aumentaron el ritmo de sus movimientos. Mesclando sus arrullos, susurrándose cosas al oído, soltando risitas y finalmente con unas sonrisas; ella pidió que terminara dentro, envolviendo las caderas del chico con sus piernas.

La fresa del pastel.

Exhausto, él se desplomo en el cuerpo de la chica, que subía y bajaba con una respiración constante y agitada. Se quedaron así por un rato, ella jugando con sus cabellos, mientras el descansaba sus manos envolviéndolas en su cintura.

– ¿Por qué… por qué hicimos esto? –Cuando recuperó el aliento, por fin habló.

– Necesitaba ayuda con mi investigación, la mejor forma de hacerlo es con tu propio cuerpo. ¿No te lo había dicho? –Le contestó, riéndose un poco, él se sonrojó.

– No te escuché… –Pensó por un momento, recordando cuando accedió a ver la película con ella –Mierda, quedé como un pervertido –Se quejó, Hanji carcajeó divertida, estirando su brazo, tomó un bloc de notas y un lápiz que tenia, debía hacer las anotaciones de la nueva información recaudada.

– Eres bueno en esto… deberías ayudarme más seguido –estaba también sonrojada, se miraron y le guiñó un ojo, Rivaille, serio como siempre le quitó de las manos su cuadernillo y lo lanzo al suelo.

– Puedo hacerlo ahora mismo –Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a sus caricias y besos.

**_Holaaa :), bueno, como había dicho anteriormente, este es mi fanfic para el concurso "El Contraataque" que organiza la administradora del grupo LeviHan 3 :D, y mi primer fanfic publicado y oficial de Shingeki no Kyojin XD, debo admitir que soy una maldita suertuda, ya que me tocó la pareja que la mayoría quería LooL _**

**_Y… que bueno, es un placer estar participando :) Va dedicado a todas ustedes chicas ;) _**

**_ (Somos unas malditas pervertidas XD)  
Espero les guste y sea de su agrado ;)_**

**_Gracias por dejarme participar! (A pesar de mi edad… (Eso me hace sonar raro… XD)  
Les deseo también toda la suerte del mundo a las demás participantes, estoy ansiosa por leer sus One-shots. Y ver toda la competencia! Estoy muy entusiasmada (e.e)  
Me despido! Y gracias por leer, :D Bye! ;) _**


End file.
